Ed of Steel
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: What is a man judged? Is he judged by the compasity of his brain? By the number of kills? Is he jugded by the man he is? ...or the man... he will become...? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own any of this!)

Chapter 1: Design Defect

Double-D walked home from the junkyard; his face covered in red lipstick.

For the past five years, the Kanker Sisters, Lee, Marie and May, have been torturing him and his two best friends.

Eddy, the short scammer with a big mouth, and Ed, the boy that can't stop being obsessed with gravy.

He walked into his house, and went to his room; he sat down at his desk.

He turned on his computer.

"Good evening Eddward."

The computer said in a female voice.

"Good evening June."

Double-D said feeling tired as hell.

"Which model shall we work on today sir?"

June asked.

"Today we'll start with… oh, what the heck! Air Beta Mark One!"

The computer set up the blue prints of a jet engine with two small jet wings.

"Ok. Set up right wing layout."

The computer took apart the right wing on the screen.

Double-D spent the next three hours on the wings and engine. He started to go mad trying to find a certain part.

"Where is it!"

He couldn't find it. He eventually fell asleep.

The next day, he woke at the sound of his alarm clock. He stretched his body, and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning sir."

June said.

"Good morning June."

He said tiredly.

He got up, took a shower, put on his new clothes.

He went down stairs to find his friends waiting for him.

"Hey sock head!"

Eddy greeted his friend.

Ed ran up and hugged him.

"My friend!"

Double-d slipped out of the grip, and walked to Eddy

"So… what will we be doing today Eddy?"

Double-D asked.

"Ed's Flight School!"

Double-D sighed.

"What will this be?"

Eddy smiled.

"For a fee, we teach kids how to fly home made planes and then sell them the planes! And we'll use your stash!"

Double-D went pail.

"How do you know about my flight designs!"

"I didn't."

Eddy smiled slyly. Double-D slapped his face.

"So go get making them!"

Eddy ordered.

Double-D walked off, and went to his garage. He opened the door, and clicked on the back button.

The entire floor of the garage opened, and a platform came out. It was a set of fighter planes!

Double-D pressed a button on the wall and spoke.

"June."

"Yes Mr. Eddward?"

"I need a quick remodel! Seven minutes, top!"

"Which model, Sir?"

"Standard model Mark twelve."

Robots came out of the ground and started rebuilding

"Rebuilding will end in six minutes, twelve seconds."

"Don't wait up."

He walked out.

"So, how's it going sock head?"

Eddy asked.

"It should be done with in six minutes."

"Good!"

After the six minutes, the mini planes were ready; Double-D moved them out of the garage, and onto the street.

"Behold! Ed's Flying School! For a measly quarter, you can learn how to fly!"

Said Eddy to the cul-de-sac.

The kids came in, and wanted to try

"Plank wants to fly!"

Johnny said to Eddy.

"This better work."

Kevin said under his breath.

"Rolf is amazed by the metal bird!" said Rolf.

They all got in the cockpit and strapped their seat belts, and turned on the main engine. They all waited for the order…

"Go!"

Double-D told them.

The kids went off, into the air! They had more fun then ever… but then it happened…

"Umm… Eddy?"

Double-D asked.

"What's up?"

"The engines are running out of fuel…"

"… I planned for this."

Eddy pressed a button on his plane, and the Ed's planes became invisible.

"How did you do that!"

Double-D asked while shocked.

"I took some of your tech."

"You stole my stuff!"

"I think of it as… retrieved…"

The kid's planes fell to the ground

"I'm gonna kill you dorks!"

Kevin yelled.

The Ed's planes ran out of fuel.

"I am a bird, Eddy!" Ed yelled as they fell; they hit the ground, and ran off as the kids chased them.

The Ed's ran into the woods, but stopped for breath "This… is… the most… incompetent… thing… you've ever… done… Eddy…" Double-D huffed out.

"Well… it's… all… your… fault… sockhead…" Eddy huffed out angrily.

"My fault!" Double-D screamed "It was your scam!"

"Well you didn't stop me!"

"Well, I'm going home!" Double-D pointed to the trail "This is trail for people with a brain!" he walked down the trail.

After a few meters, he felt a gust of wind; he looked around but saw nothing.

He walked further, and heard a shot… he felt pain in his chest… it was bleeding… and saw black…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captivity

Double-D felt pain all throughout his chest, like knifes were shoved into his chest. He screamed out, but heard nothing; he cried… but felt nothing…

He woke, and saw black; he looked around, but saw nothing. He tried to move his arm, but it felt numb; he tried to get up, but felt like his chest was on fire.

"I wouldn't do that." Said a voice.

A light came on, and an old man, wearing an old ripped up black suit, sunglasses and no hair sat in a chair. Around him, seemed to be brick walls.

"Who are you?" Double-D asked.

"I'm the man who saved your life."

Double-D squinted his eyes, and looked at his chest; it was covered in bandages.

He felt over the wraps, and felt a metal something, near his heat; he ripped of the bandages and saw… a remote. He looked up at the old man.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

The man chuckled.

"What I did, was to save your life. That remote is a magnet."

The old man got up.

"I've seen this only a few times. It's called the living dead; because it takes a week for the weapons bullets to kill."

He showed Double-D a glass bottle.

"This is all I could take out. That magnet, is keeping you alive."

Double-D laid his head on the pillow. He felt so weak.

"Why am I here?"

The man smiled.

"This is your new home. You're needed."

"By what?"

"Oh, you should know in about… now…"

As if on que, a metal door opened, and men in grey, speaking a strange language, ran in.

On man spoke at Double-D, and lifted him up; his body was in pure pain.

They took him out of the room, and up some stairs, to a bright room.

It was a room, full of planes and guns; men walked around carrying massive weapons.

A man walked up to Double-D, with the Kankers by his side!

"You're needed."

Lee said blankly.

"Why the hell would I help you!"

"Because we can kill your family any time we want."

May said.

Double-D spat at her.

"I'd rather die then help you!"

May smirked.

"But if you help us… we can fund your production of flight."

Double-D looked shocked; what would he choose?

He looked down and sighed…

"When will we start?"

The man smiled.

"Now…"

They walked until they stopped at a missile.

"That is then Hammer Fist Missile; we need you to make a better version."

Said Lee.

Double-D was sent back with the sciatica for the missile, and everything he wanted and needed to make it.

He started with taking the led bullets from many guns, and melting them into a set if pieces.

Then he took the electric wires from the many electronics and rewiring them into a different set.

A few days later, he had a harness, with a metal device on the front.

It glowed.

"I suppose that isn't for the missile."

The old mad said.

"No. it's a mini Ark Reactor. My father has a big one at the lab he works at."

"What could it power?"

"If my math is right… eight giga Jews per second."

"That could run your heart one hundred life times."

"Yes, it could… or something big for an hour."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mark One

The next four months were filled with work.

Double-D worked on the parts for his invention; it was based on his designs.

"What is a man made of?"

The old man asked.

"Is he made from the contents of his heart? Is he made of the fruits of his work… or his decisions in life?"

Double-D sighed.

"For the past four months, you have been giving me riddles; what for?"

"I read the paper. I know that you are the son of one of the greatest minds of the twenty first century."

"So what's it to you?"

The man chuckled "Do you know that I haven't seen sunlight in twenty years? I just wish that I could see the sun… before I die."

Double-D smiled; then walked up to the man.

"Well… I promise you, that you will see the sunlight."

"Then you are planning to escape? They will never let you go."

"Maybe the normal, me, couldn't… but the new, me, could. Work with me. We can get out of here."

The old man looked up with his wise old eyes.

"If we die from this… I'm gonna spank you for eternity in heaven."

The shook hands.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Call me… Rob."

The next three weeks where filled with creating the plating and the cooling system.

After the three week where over, Double-D and Rob had a toast of water.

"This must be the greatest invention on the planet."

Rob said.

"After we escape, I'm destroying it."

"Why? You could make millions with this."

"Do you understand that someone with a hand full of these could rule all of Russia? Money is worthless… if it's covered in blood."

"Nice use of words. You could be a speaker on day."

"Let's start."

Double-D put on protective tape, put on a short jacket, and started on… Mark One…

He started on putting on the metal boots, then the metal legging. Then he put on the metal chest plate, and everything else.

"Rob, put on function eleven."

Rob walked to the computer, and put in the control.

"It should be up by now."

"It is."

"Enter code: Kanker."

Rob entered the code.

The computer beeped.

"The upload is ready."

"Start it."

He started the upload.

1 percent…

2 percent…

15 percent…

There was a knock on the door.

The door opened, and a gas bomb ignited.

The noise was heard by the Kankers.

"Did you hear that?"

May asked.

"Of course snout-face!"

Lee said.

They ran to the cell.

With Double-D and Rob, the upload was only at 62 percent.

Rob realized this.

"We need more time. I'm going to get you some time."

Rob put a sheet over Edd, got a gun from the unconscious men, and shot at the air; then ran up.

"Stick to the plan!"

Double-D screamed.

With Rob, he was keeping the men back, but the Kankers slipped behind him, and into the room.

Double-D felt his heart stop.

"Hey, check this out."

Marie said.

The other Kankers looked at what she was pointed out. The computer had uploaded to 98 percent.

"What do ya think it is?"

Lee asked.

"Maybe it's designs for a… weapon?"

Marie suggested.

"Well I'm shutting it down."

Lee said.

"No!"

The Kankers turned to the sheet covered thing.

"Well, if it isn't my boyfriend."

Marie smiled.

She was over to the blanket, and put her hand to the light under the sheet…

One Hundred Percent.

The light lit up; the thing under the sheet moved.

It creaked, it hummed and shook.

"S-shoot it!"

Lee screamed.

The sisters fired on it! Sparks flew, and hits where made!

They stopped… it stood still… then spoke…

"My turn."

It ripped through the sheet, and punched them, one at a time as they fired.

The thing walked up the stairs after knocking the Kankers out.

The men upstairs heard the noise and readied their guns at the open door.

They heard a thump… thump… thump… it got louder, louder, louder…

The men's hearts raced at the noise got louder. One man sweated in his groin.

They saw a shadow appear in the door; it grew, and became… a metal man? He looked like a robot, but moved like a man.

The men shot at him, but the bullets bounced off him like flies.

They stopped.

"I'm not one for violence… but this will be fun…"

He shot flames from his wrists! The men caught on fire and ran in fear.

The fire shot off into the air, and heated up the room.

The robot man walked on, with the fire on. He walked and put guns, bazookas, and everything else that was a weapon.

He looked around and saw an old man on the floor.

"Rob!"

He ran over and picked him up; Rob coughed.

"Leave me here kid. Save yourself."

"I made you a promise, I'm keeping it."

He opened a compartment in his belt, and pressed the button.

"Brace yourself!"

His boots shot fire from the bottom, and sent them flying into the air! They crashed through the roof!

They flew up into the sky, but Double-D saw a junkyard, next to a street.

"We where here… all along."

The fire stopped.

"Oh, this will hurt."

They fell into the junkyard.

Double-D got out of the pile of junk, and took of his mask.

"Well I go my wish… the suit is junk… along with me."

Double-D looked and saw Rob… with his eyes closed.

"Rob!"

Double-D shook him, and his eyes opened.

"The sun's brighter then I remember."

Double-D smiled.

"Thank you… don't waste it… the suit…"

Rob closed his eyes… for good…

"I promise…"

Double-D lifted Rob's body, and took him out of the junkyard.

He walked to the Cul-de-sac, and saw a huge set of people running up to him.

Eddy walked up as Ed gave him a crushing hug.

"How was the trail?"

Double-D smiled.

"Shut up."

In a dark room, a man got a call.

"Did you get the missile?"

He asked.

"I'm sorry sir. We couldn't get it."

"No worry…"

The man looked at a screen, with the metal robot on it.

"Missiles… just became outclassed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The new suit

It was morning; two days after Double-D's escape.

He woke up and got on his computer.

"Good morning, Mr. Eddward."

"Good morning June."

"What is today's project?"

"Failed wingless flight twenty eight."

"Sir? That designs never gained a sustainable power source."

"Well how about this?"

Double-D typed in some keys, and pressed enter.

"Power source found. Flight design achievable."

"Let's get started."

"Knock, knock, and knock!"

Said a familiar voice, from the door.

"Hey Sock head, we got scams today! Get up, and get ready!

Double-D slapped his face.

"I'm busy today!"

"Well stop being busy, and get ready for the scams!"

Double-D sighed and pressed the 'get rid of Eddy' button.

Eddy fell through a trap door, and landed in Double-D's pool.

Double-D got back to work.

"Set up standard system check."

"Yes sir."

The computer beeped.

"Malfunction detected. Power source is not usable for sustainable flight."

Double-D rubbed his temples.

"Well then I guess the power source needs an upgrade."

The next day, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy where playing a game of skip rope.

Nazz's phone range.

"Hello?"

She answered.

"Nazz, how big are your hands?"

Double-D asked.

"Aaaa… what?"

"How big are your hands?"

"Double-D, what game is this?"

"I need you to come over."

He hung up the phone.

Nazz looked confused, but walked over. She walked in, and up to Double-D's room.

He was on his bed, with no shirt; but the mini ark reactor was on his chest.

"Is that what's keeping you alive?"

Nazz asked shocked.

"Yes, but it is now outclassed."

He showed her the new mini ark reactor.

"I need your help to put it in."

Nazz looked scared.

"It's safe. It's like a game of Operation."

"Not helping."

Double-D took out the Ark Reactor, and held the new one up to her.

"I don't know… this is very… high tech."

"I trust you."

She slowly put the wire into the hole, and sweated.

"Ewe… pus…"

"Not pus, its plasma discharge."

A buzz went off.

"Ow!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just like a game of Operation."

She connected the wire, and put the Ark Reactor in.

Double-D started to laugh.

"Never… ever… ask me to do that again."

Double-D got up.

"Thank you."

"You've change a lot."

"Well I'm going to change the world… a lot."

"What happened to the Double-D everyone knew and loved?"

"I was in captivity for four months. I had guns at my throat, and was in a dark cave… that can change a person."

Nazz looked at him.

"Well… I don't like it."

She walked off.

"June, when will it be ready?"

"It is ready sir."

"Good."

Double-D put on a slim suit, with metal coating and glowing blue eyes, with a glowing chest.

"June, set up interface."

"Yes sir."

The screen showed the room, and it showed a scan of the room; and the time of day: twelve p.m.

"Scan complete."

"Test flaps."

"Testing… test complete; scanning flight paths."

"No. Start flight."

"Sir, there are terabits of information to upload before…"

"June! Sometimes you need to run, before you walk."

The wall opened like a double door, and showed a flight strip.

Double-D walked out on the strip.

"Fly in three… two… one…"

The jets on the feet started, and so did the stabilizers on the palms.

He flew into the air.

"Woooohoooo!"

He spun and flipped; he went up higher and higher.

He looked at the ground.

"Ah! The circus is in town."

"Sir. That is Eddy's plot for gaining currency."

"You mean a scam."

"Yes."

"Scan events"

"Scanning… scan complete. Showing trapeze, trampoline and petting zoo."

"Ok. That is just pathetic. Anyway, what is the maximum height for flight?"

"Maximum height is eighteen thousand feet."

"Well records are made to be broken… come on!"

He flew up into the air, going higher and higher!

"Sir, a fatal buildup of ice accruing."

"Higher!"

The jets shut off.

"Oh, this is bad."

He fell.

"June! Come on! Deploy flaps! Deploy flaps!"

He kept falling.

At the circus below, Ed was being petted by Jimmy, while he was in a raccoon costume.

Rolf looked up.

"What is the falling thing?"

They looked up.

"Double-D would say it is a falling satellite."

Ed said.

Double-D fell as the kids ran around.

"Got… to… break… the… ice…"

He pressed the manual flap release.

The flaps opened, and the power came on.

"Jets on!"

The jets turned on, and he barely missed being a human man hole.

He flew up.

"Yeah!"

He spun in the air; and finally hovered over his flight strip.

"Kill power."

He fell through the strip and into the garage; hitting the car.

"Father's going to kill me."

After getting his armor off, and going up to his room, he saw a wrapped present.

He opened it… and it was his original Ark Reactor. It had an engraving, which said 'Eddward's other heart.'

Double-D smiled.

But in a dark room, and man got a message.

"Sir, we have your weapon."

"Deliver it."

"Sir? We have a small problem."

"Small?"

"Yes… the power that it would take… it doesn't exist."

"Eddward could make it in a cave! With scrap metal!"

"Well I'm sorry sir… we're not Eddward."

The man rubbed his chin.

"No… no you're not…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Party of death

Double-D sat on his bed, with an ice pack on his head.

"Ok, regular titanium won't work. Use material from Titan satellite to ease on the icing."

"Yes sir."

Double-D looked out his window, and saw people coming to Ed's house.

Sarah's birthday was today.

"June? Did I get an invitation to Sarah's party?"

"Yes, but you said you where to busy… rendering complete. Showing Armor model."

The computer showed the armor completely golden.

"Hmmm… how about some orange flames?"

"Yes, that will give you a low profile. Armor rendering complete."

It showed the suit, with golden arms, orange torso, golden legs and orange feet. He also hand an orange and golden helmet.

"Good. Paint it."

"Painting will take four hours."

"Don't wait up for me honey."

Double-D put on a black suit, and walked to the party.

He walked up to the door, and Jimmy opened it.

"Hello Double-D! Nice suit."

"You should see my other one."

He walked in as the music was playing, and everyone was dancing.

He walked up to Sarah.

"Hello Double-D!"

"Hello beautiful."

He kissed her on the lips, and she blushed.

"Wow where did that come from?"

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do."

She kissed him back.

With Nazz and Kevin, Kevin looked at Sarah and Double-D.

"Looks like Double-Dork found a date."

Nazz looked down.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, Double-D only had a small thing on his chest keeping him alive… but he's changed…"

"Yeah. He's actually cool."

Nazz slapped him on the head.

"You're an idiot."

Eddy and Ed smiled at Double-D.

"Sockhead's getting some action."

"Baby sister is in love."

Sarah smiled.

"I like this."

"Best birthday ever?"

"Yep."

Kevin walked up to Double-D.

"Hey dork, how about a soda?"

"Thanks."

He drank it.

"What flavor is this?"

"Lemon lime cherry."

"It good."

Double-D sat down.

"Hey, you feel ok?"

Kevin asked.

"Yeah… just… drowsy…"

He fell asleep.

He woke in a dark, dirty room, which looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in years.

"Why am I in Ed's room?"

He asked himself.

"You should have complied."

Said a voice.

"You would have killed me anyway."

Double-D shot back.

"Well we got the missiles…"

"How?"

"We have our ways… and our first target… is Peach Creek."

"You won't get away with it."

"And you'll stop us?"

"No… but my friend will."

Double-D ran home and locked him bedroom door.

"June! Is the armor ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Time to suit up."

The floor opened into sections.

Robotic arms came out, and put different pieces of the suit on Double-D.

When the suit was complete, he walked onto the strip, and flew off.

He flew up.

"June, find the highest concentration of missiles within forty miles!"

"Largest concentration is thirty miles north west of the Trailer Park."

"Full speed."

He shot off like a rocket.

He landed in a trailer park; there were guns all around.

They fired off at him but the bullets bounced off.

He walked into a trailer, and there were lots of weapons.

He blew it all up.

Double-D flew into the sky, and flew off to the next location.

But in a base, a few miles away, men saw him on radar.

"Sir, you should take a look at this."

The general walked up.

"One of ours?"

"No scheduled flight."

"Well, looks like we have a bogey."

Fighter jets launched off at Double-D.

"Sir, there are jet fighters aimed at you."

"Deploy smoke bombs!"

The smoke bombs launched, and the planes couldn't see.

"Next target is seven point three miles away."

"Fire now!"

He blew up the next missile base.

The smoke bombs cleared, and the jets fired at him.

"Swerve!"

He swerved left and right, trying to get away.

"Full flight speed!"

He went super sonic.

A missile launched, and was a few meters from him.

"Flares!"

The flares shot off, and the missile burst.

"I can't shake them! Wait! That's it!"

He shut off the jets, and he fell to the ground.

He lost them; they couldn't get him on radar.

"Good. Now they can't get us."

"Yes, but we are fifty three point twelve miles from base."

"And… we have to walk."

"No. we can run."

"Oh… super speed."

He ran home.

When he got home, he tried to take off the armor.

The door of his room opened; Sarah came in.

Silence…

"Let's be honest… Eddy's done way worse."

"…Are those bullet holes?"

In a dark room, the man got another message.

"Did you get the scans?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. One step closer… you shall be paid handsomely."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh! And Husain?"

"Yes?"

"Good by."

A gun shot.

"I share with no one."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Plot revealed

A car pulled into the trailer Park; a man walked out.

The Kankers walked out.

Lee walked up with a big scar on her face.

"A present from Double-D."

The man walked out of the shadows.

"Well if you killed the dork while you had the chance that would not have happened."

Lee smiled.

"We have the scans."

"Good. But where is the power source?"

"Ha… it's keeping Double-D alive."

He smiled.

"This is a wonderful development."

Eddy watched from the bushes.

He ran.

With Double-D, he was drinking a soda, when his phone rang.

"Hello…"

Double-D was injected with a serum.

The phone was hung up.

"You are one amazing dork."

Kevin smiled.

"Sorry for the pinch. Science class: numbing project. You won't be able to move for an hour."

Kevin patted Double-D on the head.

"Your suit design is amazing. Flight, weapons and everything. Mine may not be as… advanced as yours… but it get's the job done."

He put on a rubber glove.

"The only problem is… we need a power source… and the only power that can be used… is the thing on your chest."

He ripped off the Ark reactor.

"Too bad Sarah knows about the suit… I really liked her."

He walked off.

"Oh! And I love the run way idea. Maybe it could be used for the army I'm going to make."

He walked off and through the front door, acting calm and happy.

Nazz looked through her window, and saw Kevin holding a glowing object.

She ran down, and into Double-D's house. She saw Double-D.

"Double-D!"

She saw his chest piece missing.

"Hold on!"

She ran up to his room and smashed open the glass.

She took the Ark Reactor down, and put it in Double-D.

He gasped.

"We… need… to… stop… Kevin…"

"You're too weak. I'll call the police."

She ran to the phone, and called the police.

The police arrived at Kevin's house, and knocked his door down.

Kevin heard this, and put in the reactor. His armor started.

Double-D crawled up to his room, and started his armor.

Eddy walked in, and saw Double-D suiting up.

"Now that is cool."

"Thanks."

In Peach Bay City, Kevin was destroying everything.

The news was following this.

"As you can see, this metal monster is destroying everything! All citizens have been evacuated!"

Said the news woman.

The metal creature was large, and was armed to the teeth.

"Show yourself Double-Dork!"

It yelled.

It ran up to the news woman, and pointed a gun at her.

"You're fired."

It was sent flying into a building.

In its place, was a metal man, with golden and orange plating!

"Who are you sir?"

He turned to her.

"I am Iron Man."

He flew to the metal creature… for the final battle…

He attacked the metal monster with every punch he could give.

The monster grabbed him.

"For years I've been going easy on you!"

He slammed Double-D into a wall.

"My girl loves you!"

He threw him to the pavement below.

"And you're going to die… tonight!"

Kevin launched a missile at Double-D; it burst on Double-D.

Double-D flew up.

"Impressive! You've upgraded! I've upgraded too!"

Fire came from his feet.

"Sir, it appears his suit can fly."

"Yeah, I can see, go up!"

Double-D flew up, and so did Kevin.

They went higher, and higher.

"Sir, the suit is an eighteen percent."

"Show it on the screen! Stop telling me!"

They went higher and higher… but Kevin grabbed him.

"You did a good job dork, by my suit is better in every way!"

"Oh yeah? How did you fix the icing problem?"

"…Icing problem?"

Kevin's suit turned off; it was frozen.

"Might want to look into it."

Kevin fell as Double-D stayed high.

"Ten percent."

Double-D fell.

"Two percent. Backup power failing."

Double-D fell onto the top of Peach tower.

He called Eddy.

"Double-D! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I'm almost out of power."

Kevin jumped behind him.

"Good to know!"

Kevin punched Double-D to the edge of the tower.

He lifted him up by his neck.

"You lose… I win…"

"Don't you want to kill me, face to face?"

Kevin opened his cockpit and showed his face.

He ripped off Double-D's mask.

"Now I kill you."

"Now… you lose."

Double-D's chest lit up, and unleashed a super beam, a uni-beam of sorts. It shot at Kevin… and went right through his chest…

"I was right… you are cool…"

He fell off the building.

Double-D lay on the tower… unconscious…

"…Eddward…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Four Week Later

Double-D sat in a chair, his arm in a cast. Sarah and Nazz walked in.

"Have you read the paper?"

Sarah showed him; it read 'Who is Iron Man'

"That's catchy."

Eddy said while in the door.

"I'm not Iron Man, Eddy. I want to put the past week aside."

A policeman came in.

"We have your alibi. You where in Florida for the week; we have forty witnesses to you in Florida."

"Who did you…?"

"I'm part of the fbi. And Kevin is being taken care of. He was on vacation; avalanche."

Eddy laughed.

Double-D rolled his eyes.

"You know, now that I think about it… ow!"

Nazz punched him in the arm.

"You're not Iron man."

Double-D rubbed his arm.

"So, what's next?"

Eddy asked.

"Iron man is an alien, sent from another planet to save earth from the Iron Monger."

Double-D said.

"Aliens? That's been use more times then you can count."

Eddy said.

"Well it works. News people eat that stuff up."

Sarah said.

Double-D walked outside.

News crews where waiting for him to speak.

He cleared his throat, and spoke.

"There has been news of iron beings, attacking Peach Bay. They have flight, strength and much more. But I would like to say, that I did not make Iron man."

"I'm sorry Mr. Eddward, but do expect us to believe that these creatures are aliens from another planet?"

Asked a news man.

"… Pretty much."

"That's just…"

"You know its one thing to say you don't believe the statement, but it's another thing to insult me by saying that I'm a… super hero."

"I didn't say that."

"Well good! Because it would be wrong, and… great… the truth is…"

He paused, and ripped the statement in half.

"…I am Iron Man."

Sarah slapped her face.

"So much for sticking to the statement…"


End file.
